


Falling Again Maybe

by SamuelJames



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/M, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5997328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer isn't sure what to get Caleb for Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Again Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> _Title: Falling Again Maybe_   
>  _Pairing: Spencer Hastings/Caleb Rivers_   
>  _Rating: PG-13_   
>  _Summary: Spencer isn't sure what to get Caleb for Valentine's Day._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

It’s weird to want to ask for advice on choosing a gift. It’s not as though she doesn’t know Caleb at all but she doesn’t want to go big for Valentine’s Day if he’d prefer something low-key. It shouldn’t be about splurging anyway, just about doing something nice for him. She won’t ask Hanna, maybe she should just ask her beautiful boyfriend. She pulls up his number but changes her mind. She’ll talk to him later.

Her only purchase is a card, not too mushy but sweet like he is. She doesn’t want to go for over the top declarations when they’re still so new.

When she gets home Caleb has cooked for her.

“You’re the best. This tastes amazing.”

“It’s just pasta.”

“The sauce is the real star.”

Caleb smiles at her. “I like taking care of you.”

Spencer ducks her head. She didn’t expect that coming back to Rosewood would mean finding love again. It’s too soon for that word and yet she thinks she could feel it for him. He’s done so much for her, even before they were a they.

“Are you okay?”

Spencer nods and meets his concerned gaze.

“Yeah. I promise. Should we do something for Valentine’s?”

He shrugs. “I could cook again. We could watch a movie maybe.”

“I’d like that.”

After they’re done eating, Spencer leads him to the bedroom. His smile grows wide when she slides the straps from her shoulders and lets her dress pool on the floor.

“So much more practical than the buttons and layers you love.”

She tugs his t-shirt up and presses against him. Grabbing his ass through his pants, she whispers in his ear.

Caleb laughs and lies back on the bed, resting on his elbows. “Yes please, assertive is good. I’m all yours, Spencer.”


End file.
